Mourir, ce doit être une sacré belle aventure
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Et si Pepper avait découvert que Tony était mourant avant sa soirée d'anniversaire désastreuse ? Et si Fury n'avait pas débarqué, si Tony avait été condamné ? OS situé pendant Iron Man 2, Pepperony au programme !


_**Et si Pepper avait découvert que Tony était mourant avant sa soirée d'anniversaire désastreuse ? Et si Fury n'avait pas débarqué, si Tony avait été condamné ? OS situé pendant Iron Man 2, Pepperony au programme ! **Pas très joyeux je préviens tout de suite, dramatico guimauve au programme :p.  
C'est un OS dont j'ai eu l'inspiration d'un seul coup en (re re re re) visionnant Iron Man 2._

_Mon titre « Mourir, ce doit être une sacré belle aventure » provient du film Peter Pan, qui est un film que j'affectionne énormément et que je conseille à tous ceux qui ont gardé leur âme d'enfant ;)_

_PS : pour ceux qui se demandent, « IA » pour désigner Jarvis signifie « Intelligence artificielle » :)_

_Pour ce qui est du texte en lui-même, face aux reviews que j'ai reçues pour mon premier OS Iron Man j'ai essayé d'espacer plus mon textes pour que mes paragraphes soient moins longs et moins chiants ^^ Je remercie une nouvelle fois du fond du cœur toutes ces personnes qui m'aident grâce à leurs commentaires à avancer et m'améliorer dans mon écriture, c'est très important pour moi. Pour cet OS, je vous avoue que je ne savais pas comment Tony et Pepper pourraient réagir dans cette situation, aussi ils peuvent paraître un peu OOC surtout vers la fin. Mais ça, c'est à vous d'en juger et n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans une review._

_Je crois que c'est à peu près tout, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot à la fin :) !_

* * *

Pepper Potts tapotait nerveusement ses ongles contre la vitre transparente de son bureau. Elle était au téléphone avec un énième journaliste, désireux d'obtenir des détails croustillants sur sa soudaine et inattendue promotion. Elle était en overdose de questions salaces à cet instant « entretenez-vous une relation intime avec Tony Stark qui pourrait expliquer votre promotion ? » « D'où vient cette soudaine décision, quelles sont les motivations de Stark ? » « Tony Stark se sent-il menacé par Justin Hammer ? » …

_ Ecoutez, je suis désolée mais je dois y aller, déclara la directrice de Stark Industries en raccrochant précipitamment pour la première fois de sa vie.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement, jetant un œil à sa montre. Elle avait des envies de meurtre envers Tony à cet instant, et pas des moindres. Depuis qu'il l'avait nommée présidente (et sur un coup de tête, il fallait bien l'avouer) elle ne cessait de se faire harceler ou même critiquer par la presse mondiale qui se délectait de l'affaire comme s'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choses à décortiquer. Il était 18 heures, Tony devait sûrement être chez lui comme à son habitude, en train de bricoler à son atelier avec l'aide de Jarvis. Elle décida donc de lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie, prête à lui dire ses 4 vérités.

Le trajet ne fut pas long jusqu'au domicile de son patron et elle stationna sa voiture devant l'entrée de la villa, claquant sa portière sans douceur. Elle entra dans le salon en saluant comme à son habitude le majordome virtuel de Tony.

_ Salut Jarvis.

_ Bonjour Mademoiselle Potts, dois-je informer Monsieur Stark que vous êtes ici ?

Réfléchissant rapidement, Pepper eut soudain une idée alors qu'elle retirait soigneusement sa veste.

_ Non Jarvis, s'il te plaît. Je souhaiterais faire une surprise à Tony. Ne lui dit pas que je suis entrée et ne le prévient pas de ma visite.

_ Bien Mademoiselle.

Ce détail très important réglé, Pepper posa sa veste sur le canapé dans le salon, jetant un œil autour d'elle. Tout semblait calme, la petite table basse était vide de tout verre de vin contrairement à d'habitude, et alors que normalement une musique assourdissante combinant cris incompréhensibles et guitares électriques provenait de l'atelier de Tony un silence calme régnait dans la villa.

_ Jarvis, demanda Pepper en fronçant les sourcils, où se trouve Tony ?

_ Monsieur Stark est dans son atelier, répondit instantanément l'IA.

D'autant plus bizarre, pensa la jeune femme en retirant ses talons pour ne pas faire de bruit avant de se diriger vers l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol où elle trouverait son patron. Elle descendit les marches doucement, cherchant Tony du regard. Elle ne le vit pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu'il bougea elle entraperçut l'homme au fond de la grande pièce désordonnée. Il était de dos, et le cœur de Pepper manqua un battement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était torse nu. Sa chemise était posée sur la chaise à côté de lui, et il était penché sur son ordinateur en pianotant nerveusement sur le clavier.

Pepper tapa discrètement le code d'accès à la salle pour y pénétrer et alors que la porte en verre s'ouvrait sur son passage elle s'approcha de son Tony à pas feutrés, fronçant les sourcils à ce qu'elle découvrait. Les écrans d'ordinateurs affichaient une image IRM d'un torse d'homme au milieu duquel on pouvait distinctement remarquer un rond de lumière. Le réacteur Arc, en déduisit rapidement Pepper, c'était donc le torse de Tony que l'on pouvait visualiser. Mais aussi égocentrique qu'il soit, pourquoi Tony avait-il un IRM de son torse sur ses écrans ? Et quels étaient ces rayonnements qui s'échappaient du coeur artificiel et qui semblaient irradier le corps de l'homme ?

_ Tony ?

La voix de Pepper fit sursauter le milliardaire, il fit volte-face rapidement se trouvant nez-à-nez avec sa nouvelle présidente. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, le chocolat détailla l'azur et lorsque le regard de la jeune femme fut attiré par la lumière bleuté du réacteur, le génie eut un sursaut de panique, attrapant sa chemise pour la poser sur son torse. Cependant c'était trop tard, et la jeune PDG de Stark Industries avait eu le temps d'apercevoir les veines noircies sur le corps du génie.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ Pepper, commença Tony en se tournant pour mettre sa chemise rapidement, s'il te plaît laisse-moi t'expliquer, je…

Le cœur de la jeune femme battait à tout rompre, l'image qu'elle venait d'entrevoir restait gravée sur ses pupilles et elle n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine pour contrôler son rythme cardiaque qui s'était déchaîné.

_ Tony, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il se tourna vers elle pour lui faire face péniblement, et c'est à cet instant que Pepper put remarquer le visage creusé du milliardaire. De grosses cernes soulignaient ses yeux, ses joues étaient creusées et la petite lumière qui animait toujours son regard semblait avoir disparue. Elle s'approcha instinctivement de l'homme face à elle, posant sa main sur le réacteur Arc dont la lumière émanait faiblement à travers la chemise à présent reboutonnée. A travers le tissus, elle sentait la douce chaleur qui provenait du cœur artificiel de son patron.

_ C'est comme une sorte de tatouage, tu sais…

Elle le coupa, posant une main sur sa bouche d'un air sévère et inquiet.

_ Je veux la vérité, Tony.

Elle fit retomber ses mains le long de son corps, attendant une réponse de la part de l'homme qui peinait à rester debout face à elle. Elle attendit, attendit, puis fronçant les sourcils elle demanda d'une voix forte.

_ Jarvis, peux-tu m'expliquer…

_ C'est bon Jarvis, je vais le faire, coupa Tony d'une voix rauque.

Comme s'il sentait la tension qui parcourait les deux jeunes gens présents dans l'atelier, Jarvis ne fit aucune interruption dans leur discussion. Même Débile et You ne bougeaient pas, tous deux dans le coin de la pièce.

_ C'est le réacteur Arc, commença l'homme fatigué. Le palladium est… nocif pour le corps humain. Le mécanisme qui me maintient en vie est en train de me tuer à petit feu, Pepper. Le niveau de toxicité de mon sang ne cesse d'augmenter, ce cœur artificiel m'empoisonne et je n'arrive pas à trouver la solution.

Il posa ses mains sur sa chemise pour défaire les boutons en tremblant légèrement, exposant de nouveau son torse nu et mutilé aux yeux de son assistante. Elle baissa les yeux pour se trouver face à cette vision douloureuse, sentant son cœur se serrer.

_ Tu… tu as essayé de nouvelles formules, tu…

_ Pepper, chuchota Tony.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules frêles de la jeune femme, les serrant dans un geste qu'il espérait rassurant –il ne savait pas réellement pour qui, peut-être pour eux deux.

_ Pepper, j'ai tout essayé. Rien ne fonctionne. La toxicité de mon sang est déjà à 72%, et lorsque j'endosse l'armure le rythme d'empoisonnement est deux fois plus rapide encore.

La jeune femme sentit ses jambes flageoler sous elle alors qu'elle accusait l'information. Tony tira une chaise pour lui permettre de s'asseoir prudemment, la couvant d'un regard inquiet.

_ Tu vas mourir ? Demanda faiblement son assistante en prenant sa main, la serrant dans ses petits doigts.

Une réponse ne fut pas nécessaire, le regard de Tony à cet instant fit frissonner la jeune femme de plus belle. Dans ses pupilles chocolat, elle voyait la peine, le désespoir, la résolution. Cette résolution qui la mettait tant en colère. Tony Stark ne pouvait pas abandonner, se résigner de la sorte, il devait se battre ! Il était Iron Man, l'homme qu'elle connaissait ne pouvait pas juste… abandonner.

_ Mais Tony, tu ne peux pas baisser les bras ! Cria-t-elle.

_ Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il sèchement en retirant sa main. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour assurer l'avenir de l'industrie, tout est réglé. Je ne suis qu'un homme Pepper.

Il se leva, chancelant, se dirigeant à grande peine vers son bureau sous le regard inquiet de sa PDG. Il ouvrit la petite boite à cigare dans laquelle il gardait les plaquettes de palladium, en sélectionnant une. Il porta ensuite une main à sa poitrine, retirant le réacteur de son torse et jetant la plaquette fumante de ce dernier, la remplaçant par une nouvelle avant de remboiter le réacteur dans son torse. Pepper suivit du regard ce qu'il avait retiré de son corps, cette plaquette comme rongée par la rouille. Cette plaquette qui le tuait peu à peu. Puis soudain, elle réalisa.

_ C'est pour ça que tu m'as nommé présidente de Stark Industries ?

Sans se retourner, il hocha la tête positivement.

_ Tu es douée Pepper, très douée. Tu l'as toujours été. Tu es sérieuse, appliquée, et tu es celle qui fait que Stark Industries marche si bien. J'ai confiance en toi pour faire marcher cette entreprise. Je te lègue tout.

Le souffle de la jeune femme se coupa. Tout ? Il ne pouvait pas tout lui léguer. Il avait une association, il avait des proches…

_ Je sais ce que tu penses, continua-t-il en se retournant. Je peux presqu'entendre les rouages de ton cerveau tourner à une vitesse hallucinante. Mais non, je ne suis pas fou, je sais très bien ce que je fais et j'ai déjà rempli des papiers pour cela. Alors à moins que nous fassions un enfant, là tout de suite, tout te revient de droit.

Elle ne savait que répondre. Elle venait d'apprendre trop de choses à la fois. Tony Stark, son patron, son ami depuis plus de dix ans, l'homme qu'elle aimait allait mourir.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un est au courant ? Souffla-t-elle. Je veux dire, à part moi.

_ Personne, répondit-il d'un air triste. A qui pourrais-je le dire ? Je n'ai plus de famille, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis et Rhodes me tuerai de ses propres mains si je lui disais. La seule personne à laquelle je tiens vraiment est maintenant au courant.

Pepper mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il parlait d'elle. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, essayant de chercher un signe de plaisanterie dans son regard. N'importe quoi, un petit haussement de sourcil, un sourire en coin, peu importe. Quelque chose qui lui dirait que non, Tony Stark n'allait pas disparaitre, non il n'allait pas la laisser seule à la tête de son industrie.

_ Bien sûr, Jarvis est au courant, ajouta Tony avec une pointe d'humour, qui lui-même semblait terne à présent. Et je lui ai donné des consignes pour quand… je ne serai plus là. Je te laisserai un manuel avec quelques codes au cas où il ait quelques problèmes ou besoin de mises à jour.

_ Je…

Elle se trouvait sans voix. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour le maintenir en vie. Il allait disparaître. Tony la regarda, voyant la peine sur son visage et il s'accroupit face à elle, posant doucement ses mains sur celles de Pepper.

_ Pep…

Pepper Potts n'était pas du genre à pleure, à vrai dire c'était rarissime qu'elle verse une larme surtout lorsque cela ne valait pas la peine. Cependant ce soir-là, en pensant à tout ce que Tony et elle avaient vécus pendant ces 10 ans côte à côte et le fait que tout ceci serait bientôt fini, elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas savoir retenir ses larmes, elle maudit le ciel de lui prendre cet homme qu'elle aimait tant, elle maudit l'injustice et le Karma. Ce fut lorsque la main de Tony pressa son menton pour le redresser qu'elle put voir qu'il était à genoux devant sa chaise, l'air anxieux.

_ Je t'interdis de mourir, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait ferme.

Sa voix pleine de peine venait de ruiner son effet, mais cela eut pour mérite de tirer un sourire amusé au génie qui se tenait devant elle.

_ Je n'ai jamais réellement obéi aux ordres tu sais, répondit-il.

_ Je sais oui… Mais tu vas faire un effort pour celui-là.

Le visage de Tony s'assombrit. Il ne pouvait pas, avec toute la volonté du monde, il ne pouvait pas répondre à son attente. Il le voulait pourtant, de toutes ses forces. Mais il n'avait aucune emprise sur ses choses-là.

_ Pepper…

Elle n'avait pas la force de supporter une nouvelle fois ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Elle voulait simplement oublier pour quelques secondes que bientôt, il ne serait plus là. Elle se pencha donc, posant ses lèvres tremblantes d'émotion sur celles de son partenaire.

Il avait maintes fois imaginé l'embrasser. Mais la réalité n'avait rien à voir avec ses fantasmes. Douce, chaude, rassurante, bouleversante, c'était les adjectifs qui traversaient l'esprit de Tony tandis que Pepper l'embrassait. Leur baiser était timide, ce n'était qu'un contact de lèvres qui dura quelques instants avant qu'ils ne se séparent, front contre front. Pepper le regarda dans les yeux, sondant son regard, y apercevant tous les bouleversements qui traversaient le génie d'habitude si sûr de lui. Sa main se posa sur sa joue rugueuse, la caressant tendrement du pouce tandis que d'une voix faible elle lui murmura :

_ Je t'aime.

Les yeux de Tony brillèrent lorsqu'il entendit ces trois petits mots si importants sortir de la bouche de Pepper, ces trois petits mots qui apportaient un baume à son cœur tout en le faisant souffrir par la même occasion. Il aurait aimé qu'elle ne soit qu'une simple assistante, qu'elle ne soit qu'une fille parmi d'autres qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attacher à un boss égocentrique et philanthrope. Il aurait aimé, car elle n'aurait pas souffert de sa disparition prochaine, et l'idée de lui faire du mal lui était insupportable. Lui qui pensait que jamais des sentiments amoureux étreindraient son cœur se trouvait à présent prisonnier d'un amour déchirant et fusionnel, tout ce qu'il avait fui durant sa vie. Les sentiments qui le nouaient étaient paradoxaux, il se sentait affreusement bien à cet instant alors qu'elle caressait sa joue. Il aurait voulu poser sa tête contre sa poitrine et se laisser bercer par son rythme cardiaque apaisant, cependant la réalité de la situation faisait de leur condition un compte à rebours tragique et angoissant.

_ Je t'aime tellement, répondit-il enfin sur le même ton.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme pour pouvoir presser l'arrière de sa tête, réunissant de nouveau leurs bouches dans un baiser plus approfondi cette fois. Pepper ouvrit la bouche, permettant à leurs langues de se rencontrer pour la première fois dans une danse qui leur tira un gémissement de plaisir. Avide de le sentir contre elle, Pepper rompit leur baiser pour poser ses lèvres dans son cou, embrassant délicatement les veines noircies à cet endroit. Les preuves qu'il lui serait bientôt arraché.

_ Pep…

Il la tira à lui et elle se laissa aller, enroulant ses jambes autour de son bassin approfondissant ce contact vital entre eux. Tony était toujours à genoux, mais il passa une main sous le tee-shirt que portait son assistante pour pouvoir poser ses grandes mains chaudes sur la peau de la femme qu'il aimait, la découvrant pour la première fois sous ses doigts. Elle était douce, parfaite comme il l'avait rêvée. Il pouvait presque imaginer les petites taches de rousseurs sur ses omoplates, sa chute de reins si bien dessinée et si féminine. Il la dessina du bout des doigts, sentant Pepper s'arquer contre lui pressant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Il haleta à la sensation, se reculant de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux. Elle avait les yeux brillants d'émotion, ses cheveux étaient en désordre et ses lèvres gonflées, Tony ne l'avait jamais vu si belle qu'à présent.

_ Tony, emmène-moi à ta chambre, demanda-t-elle doucement en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

S'appuyant sur la chaise pour se lever sans qu'elle se détache de lui, il traversa la pièce rapidement et gravit les innombrables marches jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans sa chambre. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit, caressant sa joue avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois passionnément.

_ Pepper, tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

_ Je rêve de ça depuis des années. Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets, Tony.

Cette phrase fut suffisante au milliardaire qui eut tôt fait de l'effeuiller de ses vêtements, retirant les siens sous les demandes implicites de sa partenaire. A chaque parcelle de peau découverte, ils se caressaient, s'embrassaient et se découvraient. Les mains de Pepper caressaient le torse endolori de son amant, sa bouche ne quittant celle de l'homme que lorsqu'ils manquaient d'air. Leurs baisers avaient un air de promesse, promesse d'une nuit magique qu'ils allaient passer ensembles, promesse d'oublier ne serais-ce que pour quelques heures la situation. Lorsque Tony se lova entre les jambes de sa partenaire, tendant la main pour prendre un préservatif, elle l'en empêcha en liant leurs doigts.

_ Pepper ?

_ J'ai dit pas de regrets.

L'émotion lui nouait la gorge, et ce fut sans plus de sommation qu'il la fit sienne. Ils laissèrent tous deux un soupir de plaisir leur échapper alors qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être enfin à leur place à cet instant, réunis après tant de temps. Il ne bougea pas tout de suite, savourant la sensation de son corps sur le sien, de leur peau collée, cette sensation de ne faire plus qu'un. Quand il commença à lui faire l'amour, il ne quitta pas ses yeux, embrassant chaque centimètre carré de sa bouche en savourant les gémissements qu'il sentait s'écraser conter ses lèvres. La douleur dans son torse avait laissé place à un sentiment de plénitude intense, du bonheur pur et dur.

_ Tony…

Il la sentait se tendre sous lui, il voyait sur son visage que son point de non-retour arrivait. Ses yeux étaient rivés dans les siens, leurs front étaient collés et leurs respirations s'accéléraient.

_ Ah !

Elle poussa un gémissement de bien-être quand la vague de plaisir bien plus forte que les autres la traversa, électrifiant son corps qui se tendit dans les bras forts de son homme. Il la regarda venir ainsi, fasciné par sa beauté et par ce spectacle qu'il n'oublierait jamais, avant de se laisser aller à son tour dans la plénitude.

Elle caressait tendrement les petits cheveux de sa nuque, sentant sa respiration erratique contre sa poitrine. Il s'était laissé retomber délicatement sur elle, la tête lovée entre ses seins, n'ayant pas la force de se détacher de son corps pour le moment. Elle le serrait contre elle avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, profitant de ce moment qui ne durerait pas éternellement.

_ Je ne suis pas prête à te laisser partir, souffla-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Il laissa un silence planer pendant quelques secondes, cherchant sa main libre pour la serrer contre sa bouche, déposant un doux baiser dessus.

_ Je ne suis pas prêt à partir, confia-t-il à son tour.

Mais le destin était un joueur cruel et rien ne pourraient déjouer ses intentions.

* * *

**_THE END ! _**

_Alors ? J'avais prévenu que c'était tragique alors ne me tuez pas ^^ Par contre, j'espère que vous avez survécu à cette overdose de bisounours parce que là c'est guimauuuuuuve, ça colle xD ! J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu plus de mal pour la fin, (je la trouve d'ailleurs très nulle) je ne savais comment finir, reparler du fait qu'ils n'ont pas mis de préservatif, etc…  
Au pire si un jour l'envie me prend je peux faire une seconde partie 10 ans plus tard x) Si vous avez des propositions ou ce genre de choses n'hésitez pas. Ah oui, la scène d'amour n'était pas prévue au départ mais… je me suis laissée emporter par l'écriture ^^_

_Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ça me ferait très plaisir. _

_Je vous fait un gros bisous à tous et vous dit à la prochaine peut-être !_

_XOXO_


End file.
